Petites histoires
by BloodyDoll
Summary: des petites one shot ... venez lire chap1 F&G ...chap2 Sevy
1. Chapter 1

C'est pas de moi, de ma tite protegée bisou a toi ma belle

* * *

George soupira. Il n'allait plus résister bien longtemps. Il l'aimait. Il etait fou de lui. Si beau… Comment pouvait il être aussi parfait ? Aucun défaut. Rien. Le même visage, la même vie, et pourtant si différents…Il l'aimait. Chaque gestes, chaque regards, chaque mimique il connaissait tout.

De nouveau il soupira, s'affalant sur son lit, les bras en croix. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Fred, nu, sa serviette à la main, dégoulinant d'eau.

Le cœur de George s'enflamma à la vue des gouttelettes qui descendaient le long de son torse jusqu'à le toison rousse de son sexe.

Tournant la tête à cette vue qui le rendait fou, il se mit en boule, laissant couler une larme à la pensée qu'aimer son frère, il ne le pouvait pas.

Fred ne comprenait pas. Depuis quelques mois, George ne paraissait plus aussi enjoué qu'avant, soupirant tout le temps, s'énervant pour un rien ou regardant un point fixe pendant des heures sans remarquer quoi que se soit aux alentours. Il s'inquiétait. Il fallait lui parler. Maintenant. Ce soir qu'ils etaient seuls.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit quelques minutes. Comme George ne disait rien il attaqua :

« -George ? Qu'es qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, je vais bien…

-Arrête, je sais bien que…Regarde moi George, je t'en prie, je n'aime pas que tu me cache quelque chose, regarde moi… »

Un torrent de larmes sur les joues pâles de George qui ferma les yeux de honte et de douleur.

« -Fred ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je sais que c'est quelque chose de.. hum… mal, mais ne juge pas… Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime. Pas comme un frère… Je t'aime, je te désire je tout de toi… Je t'aime Fred »

Une main douce passa sur son visage et George ouvrit les yeux stupéfait. Fred le regardait en souriant, sans avoir l'air de s'enfuire en courant, de dégoût. Alors, lentement, il s'approcha et s'empara de ces lèvres tentatrices et sucrées. Juste pour voir.

« Je t'aime aussi … idiot » et sourire, enfin..

* * *

Reviewez svp! bloodydoll 


	2. sevdray

Merci a Rainbow colors, Bliblou, Vanilly et Patmol HD pour leurs reviews voici la 2eme OS ...Rappel que vous pouvez demander votre couple (+ une phrase) Je vous aimes toutes Bloody Doll

* * *

« _I'm so eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ! The evilness ! My evility is so wonderously ! I'm so evil !_ » 

Servus marchait ente les miroirs de sa chambre, chantant d'une voix claire et forte, jetant sur le sol les vêtements qu'il essayait, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis deux heures : pantalon cuir moulant, chemise noire entre ouverte…

Ce soir c'etait le grand soir. Ce soir, le monde a ses pieds Ce soir, il serait parfait, invincible et sans égal. Ce soir, Lucius serait enfin a lui.

« _I'm so eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ! The evilness ! My evility is so wonderously ! I'm s…_ »

Servus s'arrêta net. On frappait à la porte. 21h 00. Pile à l'heure. Un Malfoy ne faisait jamais attendre. Tout sourire il alla ouvrire la porte. Sourire qu'il perdit instantanément.

« Bonsoir Sev'.. Père m'a dit qu'il n'etait pas dispos, alors je suis venu a sa place… …Mouais pas super ici, mais pour une superstar comme moi il en faut toujours plus et…... »

Draco Malfoy. 17 ans. Prince des Serpentards. Dans sa chambre. Tournant en rond et critiquant tout ce qu'il voyait.

Servus, fulminait : Fermant la porte qu'il tenait toujours ouverte, il se tourna lentement vers Draco qui monologuait s'admirant dans les glaces, un air de folie meurtrière dansant dans ses yeux.

Au même moment Draco se retourna, droit, fier, la tête haute, un sourire narquois sur ses traits fins, encrant ses yeux dans ceux du Maître des Potions.

Un ange parmi les hommes. Le bleu le plus pur dans ses ténèbres. Servus etait paralysé devant le jeune homme. Plus beau que son père.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à le frôler du bout des doigts… ce qu'il fit. Servus frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Quand Draco se colla a lui il ferma les yeux. Un léger chuchotement s'éleva alors dans la chambre.

« Tu le voulais lui, il n'est pas venu. Moi si. Pour toi…

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…

-Si je veux, tu peux… »

Douces les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes, rugueuses. Coquine la langue qui s'introduit dans sa bouche. Chaudes les mains sur son torse, sous sa chemise, qui le poussèrent sur son lit. Sucré le rire de l'Ange sur lui, pour lui.

Dehors il pleuvait. La forêt interdite grouillait de bêtes trempées . Au milieu d'elles: un homme blond. Qui attendait en jurant l'homme qui etait avec son fils…


End file.
